El masaje
by SrtaBlacky
Summary: Se me ocurrió hacer un one-shot personajexlectora y salió esta cosa c: Gray necesita un masaje y (TN Tu Nombre) se lo da pero pasara otra cosita muy especial(?), espero que les guste :c


Gray Fullbuster, uno de los magos más atractivos del gremio más fuerte y a la vez más destructivo, Fairy Tail, caminaba cansado en dirección al gremio. Acababa de volver de una importante misión y solo quería comer algo y charlar con sus compañeros para después volver a casa y descansar durante toda la noche. Llegó al gremio y allí se encontraban todos sus compañeros, Natsu, Lucy, su acosadora personal Juvia, Cana bebiendo un gran barril de cerveza.

-Siempre me he preguntado cómo tiene tanta fuerza para levantar esos barriles- Pensaba el mago de hielo mientras veía a su compañera borracha.

-Bienvenido Gray, ¿salió bien la misión?- La dulce voz de su compañera (TN) se hizo sonar haciendo que él la mirara.

-Sí, salió bastante bien ya que como fui sin Natsu, no hubo ningún destrozo en la ciudad- Sonrió Gray mientras se sentaba en una mesa y le pedía algo de comer a Mirajane.

Mientras Gray esperaba a que Mirajane trajera su comida, Gray miraba disimuladamente a (TN), ignorando completamente que Juvia se había sentado a su lado diciendo su típico "Gray-sama". Apenas se cumplían dos meses desde la llegada de (TN) al gremio, ninguno de los miembros del gremio se esperaba que ella fuera la Dragon Slayer del apocalipsis, fue criada por Agnologia ¿quién se esperaría eso de un dragón que casi los mata?

El caso es que nadie se esperaba eso ya que ella es amable, divertida, hermosa y muy respetada por los del gremio, bueno, menos Natsu que cada vez que puede la reta a un combate y siempre acaba más herido de la cuenta.

Mirajane le trajo el plato de comida a Gray, y este comió deprisa ya que quería llegar pronto a su casa y así poder alejarse de Juvia durante un largo rato. Terminó de comer y llevó el plato a la barra. Dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a salir, pero la misma voz dulce de antes lo interrumpió.

-¿Ya te vuelves a ir? - Sonrió la muchacha mientras veía al joven

-Sí, estoy cansado y me duele todo el cuerpo, hasta mañana.- Dijo Gray con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo puedo hacerte un masaje para quitarte el dolor del cuerpo y además... dudo mucho que quieras irte del gremio sin tu ropa- Tras decir esto la muchacha empezó a reír, lo que provocó que el mago de hielo se sorprendiera, ya que no se dio cuenta de cuando se quitó toda la ropa quedando en calzoncillos. Rápidamente recogió su ropa y se la puso.

-¿De verdad puedes hacerme un masaje? Hace tiempo estoy deseando que me hagan uno- Dijo el con gesto pensativo intentando recordar la última vez que recibió un buen masaje.

-Claro que puedo, si quieres te acompaño ahora a tu casa- Ofreció ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, vamos- Contestó él.

Y así, ambos jóvenes salieron del gremio y fueron a casa de Gray, claro que ninguno se dio cuenta de que Juvia los iba siguiendo mientras en sus manos llevaba su gorrito e iba mordiendo el objeto ya que tenía una "rival de amor".

Los muchachos llegaron a casa de Gray, lo único que (TN) necesitaba para el masaje era un aceite corporal y Gray tenía ese objeto, por lo que no supuso ningún problema. Como al principio solo hablaban, Juvia se cansó y se fue a su casa. (TN) pidió a Gray que se quitara la ropa, se pusiera una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se tumbara en la cama para así hacer el masaje con más comodidad. Gray se tumbó en la cama boca abajo y (TN) se puso encima de su bien formado trasero para así poder darle un mejor masaje.

-¿Molesto si me pongo aquí?- Preguntó ella por si acaso a él no le hacía gracia que ella se pusiera ahí, pero el muchacho contestó un "no, está bien" y ella sonrió.

(TN) tomó la botella de aceite corporal y se mojó las manos, empezó a masajear la espalda del muchacho, sus hombros, bajando y proporcionando un suave masaje con sus manos. Lo que ella no sabía era que ese masaje iba a tener otro efecto en Gray.

-Gray, date la vuelta para masajearte el pecho, por favor- Pidió ella mientras se levantaba para que él se pudiera dar la vuelta.

-¿E-es necesario?-Preguntó Gray algo ronco.

-Claro, tengo que terminar el masaje, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medio hacer.- Dice (TN) ayudándolo a darse la vuelta.

Pero su sorpresa fue realmente grande al ver que su amigo se había excitado debido a su masaje, y la verdad, se sorprendió al ver un miembro tan grande, ni si quiera su exnovio Lyon, con quien había perdido la virginidad, estaba tan bien dotado.

Ambos estaban muy sonrojados debido a ese momento incómodo, ella porque no esperó que Gray se excitara con un masaje, y él... porque le gustaba tanto la muchacha que no pudo evitar imaginar las cosas sucias que haría con ella.

-E-etto... Gray... creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa... –Dijo (TN) muy sonrojada y empezando a secarse las manos ya que las tenía mojadas debido al aceite que usó con gray.

- Espera, no te vayas tan pronto...- Dijo Gray mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la muchacha dándole un abrazo por detrás y haciendo que ella sintiera su dura erección por lo que le sacó un sonrojo mayor.- ¿No decías que no te gustaba dejar las cosas a medias?

-Narra (TN)-

Sentía como su dura erección rozaba con mi trasero, eso solo conseguía que empezara a excitarme, por lo que intenté moverme para separarme de él, pero cometí un gran error ya que rocé mi trasero con su miembro lo que le produjo un gemido eso solo consiguió que me excitara, por lo que me di la vuelta y lo besé. Lo llevé hasta la cama y lo tumbé, me puse en cuatro encima de él sin rozar su erección.

Poco a poco nuestra ropa desaparecía, yo ya estaba en ropa interior y él aún tenía la toalla que se puso cuando el masaje, él se encontraba encima de mí, besándome apasionadamente mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo lentamente con la yema de los dedos.

Sus manos se dirigieron al broche de mi sujetador, lo desabrochó y lo mandó volar a cualquier lugar de la habitación. Empezó a acariciar mis pechos, pellizcando levemente mis pezones mientras bajaba con besos húmedos desde mis labios hasta mi cuello, donde empezó a dejar leves marcas mientras hacía que mis pezones se endurecieran debido a los pellizcos que él les daba. Luego bajó sus labios y empezó a lamer, succionar y morder levemente mis pezones.

Yo daba leves suspiros y gemidos mientras acariciaba su cabello y lo acercaba un poco más a mí si es que eso era posible. Su traviesa mano libre, viajó hasta mi intimidad y empezó a acariciarla por encima de mis bragas.

Arqueé mi espalda cuando él acarició mi clítoris, cuando lo acarició me hizo ver las estrellas. Estaba muy mojada, tanto que se notaba al mínimo tacto con mis bragas.

Él besaba mi pecho izquierdo, mientras acariciaba el otro con una de sus manos y luego al contrario, besaba el derecho y acariciaba el izquierdo. Yo le estaba dejando todo el trabajo a él, y eso no podía ser posible, por lo que me armé de valor y decidí quitarle la única prenda que él tenía, esa pequeña toalla que se había puesto para que le hiciera el masaje. Le quité la toalla y la lancé hacia la puerta, miré su miembro y realmente estaba bien dotado...

Gray sonrió y luego empezó a bajar sus besos por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis bragas, las cuales bajó con los dientes, descendiéndolas por mis piernas y las lanzó por ahí. Luego volvió a mi intimidad y lamió mi clítoris, si vi las estrellas cuando lo acarició, ahora al sentir su lengua viajé por todo el universo. Di un gran gemido y él satisfecho empezó a penetrar mi vagina con su lengua, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo haciendo eso, pero cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba cerca del primer orgasmo, dio un par de lamidas, mordió mi clítoris levemente y consiguió hacerme volar totalmente. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba tenerlo dentro de una vez.

-G-gray... no me tortures más, h-hazme tuya- Dije con dificultad debido a que eso me ocasionaba demasiada vergüenza.

Gray no se hizo de rogar más y llevó la punta de su pene hasta mi vagina, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando de un movimiento lo puse debajo de mí y me senté encima de su miembro haciendo que entrara en mi vagina, ambos estábamos deseando que llegara ese momento, por lo que dimos un gran gemido. Empecé a mover mis caderas lentamente y él llevó sus manos hasta mi trasero, el cuál apretó.

Eso me encendió demasiado y empecé a mover mis caderas más rápidamente. Después de unos minutos, él estaba cansado de ser el dominado así que de un movimiento me intentó poner debajo de él, pero tuvimos tan mala suerte que las sábanas se enredaron en nosotros y caímos al suelo, el dolor al sentir el frío suelo en nosotros solo aumentó el placer en nuestros cuerpos. Gray se acomodó mejor y empezó a embestirme fuertemente ya sentíamos que se acercaba el final, pero él para torturarme empezó a ir más lento, tanto que me enervaba, yo le pedía que fuera más deprisa pero él sonreía y negaba con su cabeza. De repente, empezó a ir más rápido por lo que sin duda empecé a gemir mucho más fuerte, prácticamente ya estaba gritando.

-A-ah... (TN) ya no aguanto más... M-me corro... -Dijo Gray mientras sentía en el abdomen la misma presión que yo estaba sintiendo

-A-ah... H-hazlo... a-ah... y-ya... - Le dije mientras yo movía mis caderas

Llegué al clímax y segundos más tarde, sentí como el semen de Gray me llenaba. Gray salió de mi vagina y con la fuerza que le quedaba me cargó y me tumbó en la cama, él se tumbó a mi lado y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Narra autora-

-(TN), me gustas- Soltó de pronto Gray, haciendo que (TN) se sorprenda y lo mire a los ojos.

-E-espera... ¿primero tienes sexo conmigo y luego me dices que te gusto? - (TN) empezó a hacerse la indignada- Claro, Si yo te hubiera dicho que no me gustas, no hubieras mojado, eres demasiado inteligente, hielito.

-Te lo dije porque sentía que tenía que decírtelo, no quiero que te enfades... -Gray iba a seguir hablando pero la risa de (TN) lo interrumpió- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-También me gustas tonto -Lo besó y cuando se separaron, ella volvió a acomodarse en su pecho y se quedaron dormidos

...FIN...


End file.
